


Our firsts

by filhadoboto



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU – Modern, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends in love, Idiots in Love, Insecure Ben, Insecurity, Inspired By Twitter Prompt, Love at First Sight, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Spin the Bottle, Teenagers, Twitter Prompt, insecure rey, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Based on Twitter Prompt: “Ben, Rey, and their friends play spin the bottle. When it’s Rey’s turn to spin, it lands on Poe. When she thinks no one is looking, she subtlety moves the bottle to land on Ben. But Ben notices.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Twitter and despite my many WIPs, I couldn't resist the temptation to write it. In this fic all the characters are teenagers between the ages of sixteen and eighteen.
> 
> Written for @reylo_prompts on Twitter 
> 
> AND 
> 
> for Reylo Week 2020 on Tumblr - Day Four: AU: Canon Divergence / Fusion or Crossover / Modern.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors (In google translate I trust!).

Rey Niima had never had a boyfriend, never had a date, let alone kissed on the mouth in her sixteen years of life.

_Reasons?_

She liked to think that she had reasonable reasons why none of this had happened yet. The first was that, as someone who was abandoned by her parents and raised in a foster home, she needed to focus on her studies and not on boys if she wanted to fulfill her dream of working in the automotive industry. The second was that, with so many more beautiful and interesting girls than she around her, the possibility of anyone being interested in her was almost nil. And the third was that, in the remote case of someone being interested in her, she would always be too focused on her studies to notice.

However, she knew that all this was just a weak excuse that she made up, not only for herself but for everyone around her, to try to hide the real reason: she was waiting for the _right person_. But not for _finding_ the right person, but by waiting for him to _notice_ and _want_ to kiss her too. The real reason she had never had a boyfriend, had a date or kissed anyone was Ben Solo, the tall boy with long black hair and sweet brown eyes who lived in the house opposite hers and that, to complicate matters further, was her best friend.

She had just moved into the home of Maz Kanata, her current legal guardian, and had fallen in love at first sight when she saw him walking down the street with his puppy, a black Lab named Kylo. The sound of his laughter as he played with the animal echoed down the street and reached her room. Five years had passed since then and in that time they had met and become best friends. Ben was a sweet and intelligent boy that everyone liked, but despite having parents who loved him, he felt lonely and had difficulties not only opening up but creating connections with other people and Rey considered herself lucky for the strong bond they shared. He was only a year older than her and they attended the same school, but she didn't think he would be interested in her, so even though one was an important part of the other's life, she, of course, kept her feelings for him to herself.

Or at least she did until the day her friends asked the question she feared they would one day ask. On a Tuesday morning she, Rose, Jannah and Kydel had met in the library to do a task about the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire when Jannah surprised her:

"Rey, why don't you ever participate when we play spin the bottle?"

" _What?_ " she said, taken by surprise.

“Now that Jan has brought it up,” began Kydel, looking away from the book in front of her and looking at Rey “I really realized that you just keep looking. It took us months to convince you to meet with us instead of coming to the library, but you never really participated in the game.”

One moment she was reading about the destruction of Alderaan and the next she was feeling like she was the city itself while being hit by those questions. Rey's mind started searching for an answer "I just think watching is more fun than participating, girls." she offered, wishing the two of them would be satisfied with her answer "How many people do you think survived the destruction of Alderaan?" she asked trying to get the two of them back to focus on the task.

"If you participated at least once, I bet you would change your mind about what is and isn't more fun." Jannah said, giving her a wink.

"Maybe she's shy and doesn't feel comfortable kissing in public." said Kydel to Jannah.

"Or she is afraid of losing her focus on studies and ending up not going to the university she wants." countered Jannah.

"It's not that." she said without thinking and the two looked at her curiously.

"So, why not?" said Rose who until then was the only one who was still focused on the task they needed to do.

Rey always knew that one day her friends would ask that question. In fact, she was surprised that it took them so many months to ask. She shrugged and said simply, "I don't participate because I never kissed anyone."

"You _never_ kissed anyone?" said Kydel, eyes wide.

"Never."

The three stared at her, gaping.

"Ok, let's clarify the ‘ _I never’_ bit.” said Jannah staring at Rey "Have your lips never been touched by someone else's lips?"

"As far as I know, my lips have never been touched by someone else's lips." she said, trying to appear indifferent to the matter.

"Oh, _kriff_!" Kydel said and looked at Rose and Jannah "Girls, we have to help Rey."

"By helping Rey do you mean finding someone for her to kiss?" asked Jannah and Kydel nodded.

“We cannot do this, Ky. Maybe she is waiting for _someone special_.” said Rose and she and the other two stared at Rey, faces full of expectation and curiosity "And then?" the three said at the same time, demanding an answer.

She felt her face flush "Maybe." she said, looking away at her hands.

" _Maybe?_ " the three asked together, inquisitive eyes studying her.

She took a deep breath and admitted “Yes. I'm saving my first kiss for someone special. Are the three satisfied? Can we focus on our task again?”

In response, the three closed their books and focused _on her_. Apparently, the fact that she never kissed and was waiting for someone special was now the only subject they wanted to know about.

"So it makes sense that you don't want a bottle to choose the person you're going to give your first kiss to." said Rose, more affirming than asking and Rey nodded.

"In that case, we can't do much to help you." said Jannah in a sad tone.

"Unless you already have someone special in mind." Kydel countered and the three of them looked at Rey again, curious.

"I don’t." she said nervously and looked away at the book before her, feeling her entire face burn.

"Yes, you do!" The three said in unison and shouted and started laughing and clapping as if they were on the street and not in a library, and then asked at the same time, _"Do we know him?"_

_"He is handsome?"_

_"How long have you been in love with him?"_

She looked around, "Can you guys keep your voice down?" she said in an alarmed tone "We are in a library! And we should be studying and not talking about kisses!”

"Can you answer our questions?" whispered Kydel.

"You just can't say all those things to us and hope that we won't want to know every detail, Rey!" said Jannah.

Rey crossed her arms and bit her lower lip before giving up and saying "He doesn't like me the way I like him, so there's no use in you knowing _who_ he is."

"Girls, I think I know exactly _who he is._ " said Rose and the other two looked at her expectantly “Ben. Solo.”

If they had any doubts about him being that special person, the fact that she blushed even more when she heard Ben's name obliterated them all.

"How long have you liked him?" asked Kydel.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying "Since I first saw him, about five years ago."

“Awww! You want your first kiss to be with your first love!” said Jannah.

When Rey gathered enough courage to look at her friends, the three were looking at her with delighted smiles, as if she were a puppy that had just done something extremely cute and melted their hearts.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You are saving your first kiss for your first love and this is the most beautiful and romantic thing I have ever seen." said Kydel and the other two nodded.

"I would also have saved my first kiss if I knew I was going to meet Armie." said Rose referring to her boyfriend and Rey felt less foolish for wanting her first kiss to be with someone special for her.

"He's my best friend. And I know he won't want to kiss me.” she said sadly.

"How can you be so sure he doesn't want to kiss you, Rey?" asked Rose.

"I am like a sister to him."

"Did _he say_ he sees you as a sister or do _you think_ he sees you as a sister?" asked Rose.

" _I think_ he sees me as a sister." she replied "But even if he doesn't see me like that, it is just look around us to be sure he wouldn't be interested in me."

The three literally looked around and back at her "What do you mean?" Kydel asked.

"I meant that there are hundreds of girls who are much more beautiful and interesting than me for him to kiss."

"And, by the way, did he ever say that he wanted to kiss any of those other girls that _you think_ are more beautiful and interesting than you?" asked Jannah.

She thought for a few seconds, “Hmmm… no. _Never_." she said and before they said anything, she added “But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to or that he hasn't kissed other girls.”

"Nor does it mean that he has no interest in you." said Kydel.

"I don't think any of them are the type of girl Ben would be interested in." countered Rose and the other two agreed.

"Oh, really?” said Rey sarcastically “And which girl would be his type?”

" _You!_ " the three said in unison and then laughed. Those three were starting to irritate her and at any moment they could get a warning for being so loud in the library.

"Ok. Enough of that conversation. Please forget what I said.” she asked and started to get up to leave, but Rose stopped her "Really, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Rey, we just want to help." said Rose sincerely.

She took a deep breath, feeling frustrated “Making me hope for something that I really want and that I know I can't have is not helping. It's being cruel.”

"Sorry, Rey." said Rose, hugging her and the other two hugged them and also apologized.

"We really think you and Ben are perfect for each other." said Kydel when they separated and sat down again.

"We always talk about it, but we never told you anything because you were always so reserved about your feelings."

"It is true." said Jannah. "You never talked about your love life with us."

"Simply because I don't have a love life." she countered.

"And I think we can help you have one, if you want, of course." said Rose.

"Help me? How? Please don't ask me to kiss someone else. I can't imagine myself kissing another boy.”

"And that is not the idea." said Kydel.

"Isn't it?" she said, confused.

"It’s not. We can help you _kiss Ben_.” clarified Rose and the other two nodded.

Rey looked at them with fear and suspicion "Please don't say that you are thinking of kidnapping him just so I can kiss him."

"No, no kidnapping." said Jannah.

"Or any type of crime that may cost our freedom." added Kydel.

"The idea is that he will kiss you _voluntarily_." said Rose in a conspiratorial tone. She looked at Kydel and Jannah "You are thinking the same as me, aren't you?" she asked and they both nodded.

" _Spin the bottle!_ " the three said together.

"The game?" asked Rey and the three nodded "But, as you just said, Rose, I don't want a bottle to choose who I'm going to give my first kiss to."

"I said. But, as in any game, we can _cheat_.” she said with an insinuating smile. Rey looked at her and she continued "We are going to find a way for the bottle to choose Ben without anyone noticing."

"Do you want to cheat?"

"We do this all the time, Rey." said Kydel.

"Really?"

"Yes, especially when we want to prevent the bottle from stopping at each other's boyfriend or crush." added Jannah.

"And we wouldn't even be the first to do that." said Kydel.

"When Phasma started studying here, Poe invited her and cheated so he could kiss her several times." said Rose.

"And you did the same with Hux." said Jannah with a smile.

Rose shrugged "One of us had to take the initiative and I don't regret cheating. Armie is an excellent kisser."

Rey stared at them "I never imagined... I never realized that you cheated!"

"You never realized because we are very good at it." said Rose.

"But to cheat this time, first we have to be able to convince Ben to participate." said Kydel.

"Rey, since you are his best friend, how about you invite him?" suggested Jannah.

"No. I don't think I could do it.”

"Leave it to me." said Rose “Armie and Ben are in the same class and are friends. I'm going to ask him to convince Ben to join us to play the game.”

"Great. Now we need to choose the day and the place.” said Kydel.

“My parents are going to spend the next weekend at my grandparents' house,” said Rose, excitedly “and Paige and I will be alone at home and we can schedule to play the game on Saturday night. What do you think?"

"It is perfect, Rose!" said Kydel.

"Who else do we invite?"

"The usual people." said Rose.

"What if Ben doesn't want to go?" asked Rey trying not to let her hope grow.

"We will continue to invite until he accepts." said Jannah.

"I am sure that the moment Hux says you will be there, he will accept it immediately." said Kydel.

Rose held her hand. “Rey, we’re only going to do this if you agree. None of us can force you to accept our crazy idea."

"We are not going to do anything you don't want to." said Jannah.

"It's your decision." Kydel agreed "And if you don't want to, we'll pretend we never talk about it."

She looked at each of their faces and realized that she _really wanted_ their crazy idea to work. Even if she kissed Ben _only once_ and it was because of a cheat in a silly game, at least she would know how his lips felt against hers. And, perhaps, she would be able to move on and get rid of her crush on him.

Then, she found herself shaking her head and heard herself saying "Yes, let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

The news that Hux had managed to convince Ben came the same day that Rey and her friends talked and, the next day, Ben told her about it and the two agreed to go to Rose's house together. When Saturday finally came, she was a nervous wreck, but when he showed up at her house, she forced herself to act naturally. On the way they talked about the usual things and he didn't seem nervous or anxious and when they entered Rose’s house, all the other guests were already there.

"I would like to welcome everyone, especially Rey and Ben." said Paige "This is the first time that the they are going to play the spin the bottle game and I hope you two have a lot of fun." everyone applauded "I believe everyone here already knows each other and we can dispense with introductions." she said and everyone agreed.

"Okay, so let's get to the game's rules." said Rose, taking command and gesturing for everyone to be silent. “You should kiss whoever the bottle indicates. If the bottle stops on yourself or between two people, you can spin it again until the bottle chooses someone.” everyone nodded "We are six girls and five boys, and if any of you here does not feel comfortable kissing a person of the same sex, say it now and if the bottle stops on someone of the same sex, you can spin it again." she looked each of them in the eye, but no one spoke "Last chance." she insisted, but everyone remained silent "All right. Whoever disobeys the rules is out of the game.” her eyes rested on Rey for a second and she added “Oh, I was forgetting, anyone who doesn't feel comfortable kissing with everyone looking, can go to my room, which is the first door on the left following the hall. Any questions?"

Rey smiled. She was absolutely sure that that last bit had been added because of her and Ben.

"Rose, I have a question." said Ben and everyone looked at him "Is there a time limit for the duration of the kiss?"

“Hmmm… We never talked about it, Ben, but I think it's reasonable that the time limit is what you and the chosen person think is appropriate.” everyone agreed, Ben nodded and she continued, “Any more questions? No? Great! Please sit in a circle so that we can start.”

Everyone did as Rose asked and she took the bowl where she had put the pieces of paper with their names on it and drew the name of the person who would start the game. Paige would be the first to spin the bottle, followed clockwise by Jannah, Kydel, Finn, Rey, Hux, Rose, Mitaka, Phasma, Poe and Ben.

Paige started the game and the bottle stopped in front of Hux, Rose's boyfriend, and she just placed a quick kiss on his lips and passed it on to Jannah, who had Poe chosen by the bottle. The way the two kissed, as if they were devouring each other's mouth, made Rey feel embarrassed and she looked away.

On Kydel's turn, the bottle stopped in front of Phasma and their kiss was soft, less frantic and ended faster than Poe and Jannah's. On Finn's turn, the bottle chose him twice and, after turning it a third time, it stopped in front of Mitaka who got red cheeks after their lips parted.

And then it was Rey’s turn.

She had no idea how to kiss and was starting to think that all that, that the idea of cheating to make the bottle choose Ben was a _huge mistake_. What if he refused to kiss her because of their friendship? What if he didn't like her kiss? Or worse, what if she spins the bottle and it stopped at someone other than Ben? What would she do? Would she kiss that person? Would she run? Or would she pretend to faint?

Nervously, she took a deep breath when she took the bottle with shaking hands and her eyes met Ben's. He gave her a shy smile and she looked back at the bottle. During the week she had used a soda bottle similar to the one she was holding now so she could train and get an idea of how much strength she needed to use in order for the bottle to stop at the position she wanted, and it was time to see if her training had been worth it.

The moment she turned the bottle, Rose shouted "Who wants something to drink?" and while everyone was watching her friend, Rey watched the bottle slow down until it stopped in front of Poe. _Poe_ _!_ In panic, she looked around and, while everyone was still talking to Rose, as subtly as possible, Rey used her foot to move the bottle towards Ben.

She took a deep breath, relieved, when no one accused her of cheating.

"Rey, it chose Ben!" said Rose with feigned air of surprise and the others applauded.

She nodded and looked nervously and anxiously at Ben "Is it okay if we do this in Rose's room?" she asked and he nodded.

There was something different in his eyes when he stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Without saying a word, the two walked side by side to Rose's room and Ben closed the door and turned to her. Her stomach seemed to be full of fluttering butterflies and she didn't know what to do with her own hands.

"Rey, _I saw_ what you did." said Ben seriously and she felt paralyzed. “I saw you move the bottle. It had chosen Poe, but you moved it towards me when you thought no one was paying attention.”

_Oh, kriff!!!_

Her face burned with shame “I thought no one had seen it. I'm sorry. You don’t have to do this, Ben. I mean, you don't have to kiss me. I cheated and it wasn't fair to you.” she started walking towards the door with the intention of returning to her home and never appearing in public again, but he stood in front of her and she stopped.

"Poe is so charming and charismatic and just about every girl and, I must admit that even some of the guys, want to kiss him."

"I know." she said, looking stubbornly at her feet.

“But _you_ moved the bottle. Why did you do that? I don’t understand. Why did you move the bottle towards _me_?” he asked, frowning.

“I did that because I never kissed anyone and this was supposed to be my first kiss and I wanted it to be with _someone special_.” She forced herself to look him in the eye “I moved that bottle because I wanted _you_ to be the first boy to kiss me, Ben and not Poe.”

" _Me?_ Are you sure?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes, I am."

"But, I... I don't have _anything special_ , Rey."

"You are special to me, Ben." she took a deep breath, summoning up the courage to say the rest of the truth straight away "My friends asked Hux to convince you to participate and I only joined the game because you agreed to come."

He looked at his own hands and back at her "And I only agreed to participate in the game because Hux said you would also participate." he said softly and she felt a new flight of butterflies in her stomach.

"Really?" he nodded and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to do or what to say while the sound of applause and laughter from their friends echoed down the hall and reached them.

"I also never kissed anyone, Rey." admitted Ben, his voice almost a whisper, breaking the silence between them and taking her by surprise.

"Never?"

"Never." he gave her a shy smile "And since you told me how you feel, I think it's only fair that you know that since I first saw you, I wanted my first kiss to be with you too." her heart sped up when she heard his words “But I never imagined that you felt the same way about me. A girl as amazing as you deserve someone much better than me.”

Her heart ached when she heard him say that “You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, Ben. The other boys ceased to exist the moment I saw you on the street playing with Kylo. I agreed to play today because I needed to have a chance to know the feeling of having your lips touching mine at least once.”

He smiled, his face flushing. "When Hux invited me, I thought I couldn't miss the chance to try to kiss you tonight, even at the risk of you not being my first."

She smiled happily. "I'm glad this little cheat worked for both of us."

His eyes landed quickly on her lips and returned to her face "Are you sure this is what you want, Rey Niima?" he asked.

She nodded "I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Ben Solo." she said, moistening her lips. "What about you?"

In response, Ben closed the distance between them and placed his shaking hands on her waist. Nervously, Rey placed her hands on his chest and the two faced each other in silence. Ben started to lean towards her and she went up to him, standing on tiptoe. She closed her eyes and a second later she felt Ben's soft, warm lips touch hers in a soft caress, as if he feared she would change her mind. One of his hands continued on her waist while the other landed on her cheek and his thumb caressed her skin as lightly as his lips caressed hers. Rey opened her eyes and saw that his were open, studying her reaction and could feel on her lips when he smiled. With her hands resting on her chest, she felt his heart rate accelerate and mirror hers and, instinctively, her fingers gripped his shirt. The two closed their eyes, the hand on her waist traveled to her back and Ben pulled her closer to his body, pressing his lips against hers and moving them experimentally against hers and she mimicked his movements, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fly as frantically as the beating of their hearts.

When their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Ben hugged her and laughed as he spun around the room with her in his arms "I'm so glad you moved that bottle." he said.

She laughed hugging him too "It was the only thing I could think of at that moment." she said when he put her down.

"When I saw you moving it in my direction, I had to hold myself back so I wouldn't kiss you right there."

She stroked his cheek. "I imagined this from the first time I saw you, Ben, and I cheated because I never thought it would become real."

"Why not?"

"I'm your best friend and I didn't think you could be interested in a _nobody_ _like_ _me_ and there are other, much more beautiful and interesting girls around us."

"I always thought _you_ were the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met." he stroked her face "You are the only person I feel comfortable with being myself, Rey and I was sure _you_ would never be interested in me."

“And all this time, we liked each other. We are two idiots, aren't we?” he nodded and they both laughed "I would love to stay here forever, but I have to be home by nine-thirty."

Ben looked at the time on his cell phone. "That means we still have about two hours before we need to go home."

"Do you want to go back and join the others?" she asked, nodding toward the door.

"Absolutely not. The only person I want to kiss is right here in front of me.”

“What a coincidence! The only person I want to kiss is also right here in front of me.” he smiled and she continued "And, if I remember correctly, one of the rules says that the kiss lasts as long as we both want."

He nodded, “You are right. I clearly remember that rule.” Ben's hands went up to her face and he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb "And I doubt they'll miss us there."

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her again, his lips moving along with hers slowly. Fascinated by the feel of his lips, Rey moved her hands over his chest and they wrapped around his neck, her fingers entwined with the strands of his hair and pulling him closer to her. When she felt Ben's tongue curiously tracing her lower lip, she opened her mouth without thinking and their tongues met and danced with each other, experimenting and providing new, delicious and unexpected sensations for both of them.

About two hours later, when they left the room with red, swollen lips and flushed cheeks, their friends were still sitting in the living room playing, but Rose and Hux were on the couch, more concerned with kissing than participating in the game.

"Ah, finally!" said Phasma when she saw them and the others looked in their direction.

"We thought you were going to spend the rest of the night hiding in that room." joked Finn.

"Or that you had given up playing and fled out the window." added Mitaka.

"If you took longer, we would choose someone to go over there and see what was going on." commented Paige.

"We were just following one of the rules." said Ben.

"Very funny, Solo!" said Poe "The rule says that the kiss lasts as long as you want, but you stayed there all night!"

"And, I hope you two enjoyed all the time you spent there." said Jannah, winking at Rey.

Rey looked at Ben and saw that his face was as red as hers "Yes, we really enjoyed the time we were alone." she said.

Everyone started shouting and applauding and Rey hid her face in Ben's chest. He hugged her and started laughing.

"I don't think you missed us that much." said Ben "I bet you guys had a lot of fun without us."

"In fact, we had a lot of fun." said Phasma looking at the people around her "But there is still time for you two to have fun with us."

"It will have to stay for another occasion." said Rey.

"Why?" asked Finn.

"Rey has time to get home and I will accompany her there." said Ben "We have to go now."

“No, no, no. Wait a minute, both of you.” said Hux, standing up and standing between them and the exit "I won't let you go without seeing the two of you exchange at least a kiss."

"I am with Hux." said Kydel.

"We want proof that you didn't spend the last few hours in that room just talking." added Rose, standing next to her boyfriend.

Rey felt her cheeks burn as the others started to clap and say in chorus, " _Kiss, kiss, kiss..._ "

She didn't mind kissing Ben in front of them "It's okay for you?" she asked and he nodded with a smile. She stood on tiptoe and he met her halfway and their friends shouted even louder when the two kissed.

"Happy?" Ben asked when their lips parted. They applauded and only then were they allowed to say goodbye and leave.

As they walked hand in hand back home, neither of them could stop smiling and she was so happy that she could barely feel her feet touching the floor.

"Rey." he said holding her hands in his when they stopped in front of her house "I know I may be being hasty, but I won't be able to sleep if I don't ask you that question now." she looked at him and his face became serious "Rey Niima, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her heart sped up and she gaped at him “What? Your _girlfriend_?"

He nodded "It’s okay if you don't want to, I..." he started to say and she interrupted him with a kiss.

"Yes, Ben Solo." she said, her lips against his "I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Do you?"

"I do!"

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and spun with her safe against his body, the two laughing like the two fools they were.

"This is the best night of my life." he said, placing her carefully on the floor.

"Of mine too, Ben."

She pressed her lips against his and would have continued to kiss him had the alarm on her cell phone not sounded and reminded them that she needs to get in or she could get in trouble. They said goodbye with another kiss and she followed him with her eyes until he arrived at the door of his house and only then allowed herself to enter. She would look forward to the next time she would kiss him.

"I'm home, Maz." she said and from the kitchen her legal guardian replied with a “How was your night? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I had a lot of fun."

“Good, dear. Have good dreams."

"You too, Maz."

As she prepared to sleep, she thought about how the night had gone better than expected. Not only had her first kiss been with Ben, but his first had been with her and, as a bonus, he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Rey fell asleep thinking about the many firsts she and Ben would still share in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember to leave your feedback by leaving kudos or commenting or both.
> 
> You can find me on:  
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filhadoboto)   
> My [Tumblr](https://filhadoboto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
